1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a land grid array connector adapted for receiving a land grid package (LGP) therein and electrically connecting the LGP with a PCB.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Land grid array (LGA) connector for electrically connecting a Land Grid Package (LGP) with a printed circuit board (PCB) is widely used in the field of electrical connectors. The LGA connector typically comprises an insulative housing, a stiffener defined around the housing, a clip pivotably engaged on one end of the stiffener, and a lever engaged on an opposite end of the stiffener for fastening the clip onto the housing. The LGP is clasped between the clip and the housing.
Referring to FIGS. 5–6, a conventional Land Grid Array (LGA) connector is illustrated. The LGA connector 6 comprises an insulative housing 61, a stiffener 62 defined around the housing 61, a metal clip 63 pivotably engaged on one end of the stiffener 62, and a lever 64 engaged on an opposite end of the stiffener 62 for fastening the clip 63 onto the housing 61. The stiffener 62 comprises a bottom plate 621 and four sidewalls 622 therefrom. Said lever 64 is pivotably connected to one sidewall 622 of the stiffener 62, said clip 63 is pivotably connected to the opposite sidewall of stiffener 62 in a moveable manner. The housing 61 is mounted on the bottom plate 621 of the stiffener 62, with a gap between a side surface of the housing 61 and corresponding sidewall 622 of the stiffener 62. The clip 63 has a substantially rectangular configuration, with a window in the middle thereof. The clip 63 comprises a pair of pressing plates 630 and a pair of side plates 632 extending downwardly from each outer edge of the pressing plate 630 respectively, the pressing plates 630 bend downwardly. The lever 64 comprises an operation lever 641 and a perpendicular pressing lever 642 for pressing the clip 63 to clasp the LGP 7 between the clip 63 and the housing 61.
In use, the clip 63 is first rotated to a vertical open position, and the LGP 7 is seated onto a predetermined position of the housing 61. Then the clip 63 is rotated to a horizontal close position. When the middle portions of the two pressing plates 630 of the clip 63 are fittingly rested on LGP 7, the side plate 632 goes into the gap between the side surface of the housing 61 and corresponding side wall 622. When the operation lever 641 is subsequently actuated, the pressing portion 642 presses an end of the clip 63, therefore fastening the housing 61 and LGP 7 between the stiffener 62 and the clip 63.
Because the clip 63 is connected to the stiffener 62 in a moveable manner, the clip 63 is likely to move on the stiffener 62 before the pressing portion 642 is rotated down for fastening an end of the clip 63. As a consequence, middle portions of the two pressing plates 630 of the clip 63 will engage the LGP 7 at a improper position, not at the predetermined middle position of the LGP. In result, when the pressing portion 642 is rotated down for pressing an end of the clip 63, the LGP 7 will tilt, even be damaged because of being pressed at a improper place by the two pressing plates 630.
In view of the above, a new LGA connector which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.